Muv-Luv Champions - Teaser
by SeiichiTheInsect
Summary: When Muv-Luv described the idea of alternative universes and multiverses in the iconic Muv-Luv Alternative. We are going to focus when Takeru is about experience something big and unique and interesting universe.


_It was just a normal day...In the morning as Japan awaken as the sun rises and shines above them. The clouds were beautifully moving by the motion of the wind, the sun radiates with such glory and heavenly gaze, flowers began to awaken and growing as the birds began to sing. Needless to say, it is a wonderful day in Japan, people began to awaken to prepare working, cars and other vehicles were driving by as bystanders were walking by. It was overall, just your typical beautiful day anyone would wish and expect to happen at times. Regardless, it was great nonetheless. _

_Suddenly, an individual was sleeping in his bedroom, snorkeling like an idiot with no clues. He was rather careless and to his right an asshole. His name is Takeru Shirogane, the everyday person that minds his own business and just enjoy for what it's worth. Sleeping and somewhat dreaming things he enjoys as usual. Someone like Takeru could understand what he might've dreamt of, needless to say. He was enjoying it, as usual, having his sleep and just enjoys as always. Suddenly, someone burst into his room with a crazy-like attitude and very energized. She is joyful and rather gestured to do something really stupid, she is cute and has red hair. It is Sumika Kagami. She's a long-time best friend of Takeru and knows everything about him as much as he knows about her._

_She jumps onto Takeru's bed on top of him and began shaking him and poking him and numerous strange methods to get his attention and her best to wake him up. Since they are going to school today and didn't want to come late. Her irritation was provocative to Takeru of course. Takeru slowly woke up and groans with a tired expression as he tried to pull his shed up towards his side of his head to ignore and focus on his sleep to avoid Sumika. It wasn't enough to avoid when Sumika caused all sorts of motions to grasp his attention, especially when she's like a gnat to Takeru, a tireless individual who will do anything to get him to notice her. Takeru mumbled and responded with an irritated and tired sounding way._

_Sumika continuously did her best with immense stamina to keep up against Takeru's laziness and overall rather dickish behavior he brings towards Sumika. Sumika responded loudly and shouted like an annoying little sister. As she continued to shake Takeru with every way she knows how she giggles like a cutesy and joyful girl as she began to shout yet again to irritate Takeru as a usual thing, she's been doing this to Takeru for many years, despite she's a long-time friend with Takeru. She shouts and says..._

"Wake up Takeeeeeeeeru! Wake up wake up wake up!"

_Takeru responded with a tired tone and rather a drunken-like way..._

"Mrrgh...Not now Sumika...I'm too busy exercising..."

_Sumika only answered with an annoying attitude back at Takeru._

"With what!? With your perverted and lonely dreams, you desperately think of every night alone!?"

_Sumika continued endlessly, like a non-stopping alarm that never knows when to shut up. Takeru groans begin to sound slightly loudly. He wasn't pleased by Sumika's routine that every day she must be like a mosquito to Takeru that never stops bothering him, no matter how many times Takeru pulls his sheds to avoid her presence to the naked eye. Takeru slowly built up to lose his mind as he says..._

"Not now Sumika...Can't you see that I am enjoying my sleep?"

_Sumika continued to poke him and even jump onto him many times like it was her trampoline and not thinking that her knees could hurt any Takeru's body part since the sheds are covering his body. Needless to say, Sumika didn't care at all. Sumika continued non-stop which worsen Takeru's sleep. Takeru began to slowly get tired of her endless annoyance. Takeru says..._

"Sumika...Seriously stop that shit..."

_Sumika only answered with an irritated tone._

"Takeeeruuu! We got no time or else! We'll be late!"

_She continued, of course, she wouldn't want to give up at all. Which only pissed Takeru off which he suddenly then Sumika continued which began to piss Takeru even more off to his core as he stood up with an outburst and removed his sheds violently and shouted. Like an angry individual that is about to throw an outburst of a barrage of his anger. And responded with an angry toned attitude..._

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU WANT SUMIKA!? WHY MUST YOU BOTHER ME THIS TIME OF YEAR!? CAN'T YOU SEE I AM HAVING AN HEAVENLY SLEEP YOU IDIOT!"

_Of course, the outburst was revealing everything, Takeru wore a t-shirt and some boxers as his hair was messy by the movements he created when he slept, but something unexpected caught Sumika's attention. She was shivering, her eyes widen, her cheeks were visibly red, her teeth closed together as she stared surprised like expression as Takeru could hear her making rather shocked noises and could see she was shivering. He could tell she was building up her nerves. Takeru was confused and a bit worried about what Sumika saw, he couldn't understand the sudden stop. He thought it was because of the outburst but he realized Sumika wouldn't be shocked about it but either laugh about it or proud of her so-called accomplished mission. Takeru looked at her as Sumika continuously stayed speechless for a little while regardless of what she saw terrified her or something unexpected happened._

_Sumika simply responded with..._

"Awa...Awawa...Awawawawa...!"

_Takeru then turned around to see what caught her attention to be so shocked to see. Upon his gaze, it was two beautiful girls sleeping on each side of Takeru since he was sleeping on the center of his bed, one has a violet hair color and the other one has a purple hair color. It was Meiya and Yuuhi Mitsurugi. Who both woke up at the same time, Meiya smiled and asked Takeru with such sexy like-sounding way and beautiful mannerisms. She looked at Takeru with her beautiful heavenly blue eyes as she looked at him very calmly. Meiya suddenly says..._

"Good morning Takeru...~ What's with the commotion so sudden today?"

_Which suddenly Yuuhi would answer as well to the situation that was unclear for her but focused on Takeru for the most part, the sisters didn't notice Sumika's presence. Yuuhi suddenly says..._

"What's wrong Takeru~? You seem a bit cold, you must've had one hellish nightmare...Come back to sleep. It might cure the sudden abyss you've experienced..."

_Takeru turned around to see them which shocked him a lot just as much it shocked Sumika, he couldn't express or tell why they were there or how did they manage to sleep next to him without him noticing their presence from the very night he closed his lights before heading to bed. Takeru turned around and looked at Sumika which now Sumika smiled with her teeth opened with now very red looking face but rather, pissed off as he could her noises she makes to a pissed-off like ways as he could tell her nerves were building up and are flaming hot by the mere temperature she was just bringing._

"Takeru...What...Where...You...Doing...That...Night?..."

_Sumika spoke with a scary and calm tone even if she was pissed off to its core. Takeru was now rather scared and confused seeing this situation was out of the blue and gotten himself in a rather tight situation where he has no excuses or justifiable explanation to tell Sumika about seeing he didn't realize the sisters' presence until now. Takeru tried every way to calm Sumika down, even showing his visible hands as a sign of telling her to calm down while he nervously laughed but still confused how they managed to show up to his bed._

"H-Hey! Now now Sumika! It's not what it looks like! I didn't know they were they! I mean! I was sleeping! This is one big misunderstanding! I-It's one big confusion here!"

_Sumika's anger was very high at this point, Meiya began to question Takeru._

"Takeru? What's wrong?"

_She turned around and saw Sumika and simply smiled and said._

"Hey, Sumika. I didn't know you were here."

_Yuuhi chuckled softly as she looked at Sumika as well and said._

"Nice to see you Sumika. You seem...Unpleased?"

_Sumika suddenly screams with such anger and was prepared to do her famed technique against Takeru called Drill Milky Punch. Which she uses against Takeru whenever he does or says something stupid or offensive towards Sumika depending on the context and overall situation or scenarios he's in. Sumika began to prepare herself and says..._

"TAKERU YOU IDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!"

_Takeru began to scream in a panicked tone and only says._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Minutes later...Takeru walks downstairs rather beaten up with his school uniform on and frowns with rather an annoyed-tone as he simply just hates the days he has to wake up to experience such, especially when Sumika goes in berserk against him for a misunderstood situation that he is clueless. Takeru continued walking downstairs until he was greeted by a beautiful green-haired woman in maid clothing as she stood beside a chair and the sofa in his living room with a smile and said..._

"Good morning Takeru-Sama, I have prepared the breakfast for you and Meiya-Sama and Yuuhi-Sama and Sumika-Sama. How's your sleep? You seem rather tired..."

_It was Tsukuyomi Mana who greeted Takeru who was beaten up by Sumika, with a rather calm attitude. Takeru simply frowned and responded with. As Meiya, Yuuhi, and Sumika walked down the stairs as well._

"I'm fine...I'm perfectly fine Tsukuyomi."

_Beside Tsukuyomi, stood three young girls that also dressed up in maid clothing, the trio smiled and chuckled at Takeru's attitude. It was none other than Tomoe Yukino, Kamiyo Tatsumi, and Ebisu Minagi. The three maids that serve and are loyal students to Tsukuyomi Mana, but Takeru calls them the Three Idiots despite their naivete and a rather clueless attitude with no intellectual ideas and commonly makes hilarious mistakes as usual. Takeru looked at them irritated. Trying to focus on his breakfast that Tsukuyomi prepared for the four._

_Sumika simply said with a mumbling tone._

"Serves you right..."

_Takeru responded with an irritated expression and said._

"What the hell was that for!? I didn't mean it!"

_Sumika answered back._

"Then why the hell was those two in your bedroom then!?"

_Takeru simply answered with a frown._

"The hell am I supposed to know!? I was sleeping and you jumped in to beat me for no reason!"

_Sumika answered._

"I had every reason for that! Hmph!"

_Takeru responded with an angry-like tone._

"What?! You were looking for an excuse to beat me up!?"

_Sumika made a pouting face like expression as she said mumbling._

"But still...You deserve it..."

_The Three Idiots simply chuckles at the situations which Tsukuyomi strongly took it as an offense and quickly at a fast pace like a ninja, slap each of the three girl's back heads as a sign of discipline and respect at tense situations like these, they simply patted their heads and apologized at the same time to Tsukuyomi. Takeru continued to argue Sumika just before he gave up, seeing Sumika's idiocy is no worth as Meiya patted Takeru's back and Yuuhi simply giggles softly with her hand on her mouth._

_Meiya simply said to the two of them with a smile and rather calm about the tense situation that is going between the two of them._

"Let's all calm down and take a deep breath, the breakfast will get cold and we have to get going."

_Takeru sighs and went to the table to take a seat as Meiya, Yuuhi, and Sumika followed to do the same. As they ate their breakfast. Takeru stood up and was prepared to head to school with them as he yawned and stretched himself and grabbed his school bag and opened the door as Meiya and Yuuhi did the same and followed, Sumika as well and rushed behind Takeru. Tsukuyomi said with a smile._

"Have a nice day Takeru-Sama, Meiya-Sama, Yuuhi-Sama, Sumika-Sama."

_Tsukuyomi bowed as The Three Idiots waves and said at the same time._

"Have a nice day!"

_2 Minutes later after of which they left Takeru's house. He was suddenly greeted by a tall man with a nice haircut and a good looking guy as well, wearing simply a tuxedo-like clothing with white gloves. He said with a deep-like voice but yet calmy._

"Good Morning Takeru-Sama...How's your day today?"

_Takeru simply answered with a chill-like attitude._

"Sup Takahashi? Been just doing fine until Sumika here attacked me for no reason."

_Sumika butts in and simply said with an annoyed tone._

"Hey! I did what was right!"

_Takeru rolled his eyes as he looked at Takahashi. Takahashi simply nodded and said._

"That must've been a rough day for you Takeru-Sama, I do hope you feel better afterward."

_Takahashi then sees Meiya and Yuuhi and greeted them as well._

"Good Morning Meiya-Sama Yuuhi-Sama. Where do you want me to take you four to?"

_Meiya responded._

"Good Morning Takahashi. And nowhere, we were about to head school by ourselves."

_Takahashi_ _answered._

"Are you certain Meiya-Sama? I heard the traffic is a bit off the roads today. It's not far away for me to drive you four there."

_Meiya smiled and simply said._

"It's fine. No worries."

_Takahashi simply bowed and bid them good luck. As Takeru waved his hand to Takahashi as Sumika simply waved her hand joyfully with a smile as Meiya and Yuuhi simply said goodbye as well._

_Minutes later... Takeru casually walks by as Sumika followed next to him, including the sisters. Sumika chuckles as she stared at Takeru, who simply walked and minding his own business, seeing he was rather upbeat by Sumika's random outburst earlier in the morning. Meiya walked by as well next to Takeru as she talked to her sister Yuuhi about stuff they want to do after school is done. Takeru kept walking as if he didn't pay any attention, as if he was in his fantasy world. Sumika, of course, interrupted the daydreaming Takeru was in for seconds._

"Takeru? You okay there?"

_Takeru responded quickly._

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine."

_Sumika said with a curious tone towards him._

"Are you sure? You hardly spoke to us or did anything, is it because of the thing we did earlier?"

_Takeru laughed._

"Oh no no, I am just a bit tired, it's all."

_Sumika said._

"You better...Or else I show them your porn collections..."

_Takeru suddenly slaps Sumika's back head hard. As Sumika reacted cutely by that sudden attack._

"Owie!"

_Sumika had her eyes shut as she was hit. Takeru simply answered with a rather annoyed tone._

"For the last time Sumika! I don't have those and I never did! Okay?!"

_Meiya simply giggles as Yuuhi does as well by the commotion they are having. Takeru turned around and asked the two._

"Any plans you girls like to do after school?"

_Yuuhi responded._

"We were just talking about that.~ We thought we could invite our friends over to our house to do something fun after school or something huge."

_Meiya smiled as she answered._

"But we aren't sure exactly what we had in mind but we'll figure that out."

_Takeru simply responded with a raised brow._

"Huh? Something big? That pokes a curiosity to me."

_Meiya chuckled._

"Remember, Curiosity killed the cat."

_Takeru smirked._

"But I am no Tama."

_They all laughed, after all, having a typical decent day as anyone would love to that times like these when heading to school. So they walked as always as they had a conversation until a racing speeding car came pacing right in front of the three students. Takeru was shocked and jump scared a bit by sudden random appearance to a smooth and cool car. Then someone came out. It is an adult woman with purple hair, with black chest clothing with red tight jeans with big cleavage and a smirk that looks pretty mischief. It was none other than Yuuko Kouzuki. Who simply looked at the three and said._

"Oh, I didn't see you three there. Hello~."

_Takeru responded with a rather irritated tone._

"That's a damn lie and you know it Yuuko-Sensei!"

_Yuuko casually patted her head and fake acted she was worried._

"Ara ara~ Such violent behavior you are saying to a nice teacher who didn't mean to."

_She casually chuckles as Takeru frowns, Sumika joyfully smiled and greeted her._

"Oooy Yuuko-Sensei!"

_Yuuko smiled and answered._

"Hello there Sumika, how's your day been beside dealing with an incompetent individual such as Takeru over here."

_Takeru responded._

"Hey! That's not fair!"

_Sumika smiled and said._

"I have been doing great! I get to use my Drill Milky Punch against Takeru!"

_Yuuko chuckles and said._

"Is that so?~ Good Riddance to me."

_Sumika cheerfully nodded and smiled as Takeru just simply looked down beaten and sighs. Yuuko turned around and sees the sisters as the sisters greeted her as well._

"Hello there emperors...How are you doing today?"

_Yuuko smirked as she remarked at them. Meiya smiled and said._

"We're doing fine and we aren't rulers."

_Yuuhi chuckles as to how Meiya supports her sister. As Yuuko smiled._

"My my, that's a bit ironic don't you think? Seeing how you can afford anything you wish with no dignity."

_Meiya simply pouted as Yuuhi said._

"We aren't dominative rulers I assure you Yuuko-Sensei. We just have decencies and families like Mitsurugis to help others in need."

_With a smile and a calm tone. Yuuko chuckles._

"Well, that makes you two some kind of heroes that Japan and the whole world needs right?"

_Yuuhi nodded with a smile as Yuuko jokingly said._

"At the very least we aren't invaded by aliens that wipes half of humanity and we need our little incompetent Takeru to save us but ultimately fails to be the knight in shining armor."

_Yuuko chuckles as Takeru groans by the insult. Yuuko smirks and says._

"Now now Takeru, no need to be a sad puppy in front of me, it won't help you that I'll give you sympathy or any attention you want."

_They all chuckle except Takeru as he simply rolled his eyes. Yuuko then says._

"I have to head to school myself as well, you three better hurry otherwise you'll be dropouts anytime soon."

_Takeru smiled._

"Oh we won't, we'll come before you even managed to set your car outside to head inside your office."

_Yuuko looked and said with a smile._

"Once you grow some brain cells and learn how to be mature, I suppose you might outdo us all someday. Maybe if my hypothesis is right that is."

_Takeru felt like he was impaled by the insult. As he faked chuckled. And frowns. Yuuko chuckles before heading inside her car and smiled._

"See you four later!~"

_She suddenly drove off pretty quickly leaving dust flying away, Takeru mumbles as the girls giggled._

"I'll get you for this Yuuko-Sensei...Someday..."

_They continued to walk to head forward to School as they continued having a fun conversation nonetheless. Suddenly, things went upside down to be exact when a car was driving by very fast, it wasn't Yuuko this time, nor Takahashi. It was a man wearing a black ski mask with a group of other thugs pulling out their guns to fire at four police cars chasing after. The sounds were created by the shots as Takeru by reflexive instinctual reaction covered the three girls protective mannered as the police kept chasing them. It was crowded by bystanders and people who panicked by the sudden madness, Takeru was shocked and confused as to what was going on right now._

_The thugs kept driving away from the cops just before they managed to hit one of the wheels of the cars which made them crash onto other police cars and one flipped up in the air and was about to fall on top of the other students, the bystanders panicked as did Takeru, Meiya, Yuuhi, and Sumika as they saw the students about to get smashed into pancakes. But just before as it was about to happen. Suddenly, a certain sticky adhesive substance caught the car hanging, as it was miles away from the students now, they all was shocked to see upon their eyes. The police car was hanging and saw another building where the adhesive line came from. They didn't know what was going on._

_Takeru was surprised, he couldn't tell the situation precisely but felt like he remembers what type of adhesive substance it came from. He turned around and saw a 5'10" costumed individual in full mask that has two big bug eyes and small antennae from the mask's forehead. Leaping across building like an ant or a grasshopper. He jumps in front of the thug's car and remarked with jokes as he suddenly jump a bit and pushed his feet into the concrete ground and slowly began to lift it over his head with ease, as the thugs panicked and lost all the weaponry from the sudden changes of the momentum when he just lifted the car with no straining issues and with ease even. And dropped the car like it was nothing which made the thugs walk out and tried to fight the costumed crime-fighter who casually dodged the punches and said._

"Wow! you punch so slow that even my grandma can throw a better punch then you dude!"

_He was dodging all those punches before he catches the thug's fist and casually swings him at two other thugs who were running towards the insect-themed hero, the three thugs fell defeated as the two left. The two tried to retreat just before he jumps very high and landed in front of them and smiled. Just before he punches one and lifts the other thug over his head and toss him against their car's surface. He defeated all the thugs and casually brushes his hands off the dust as the cops came out and arrested them, one of them thanked the public hero._

"Thank you so much The Roach!"

_The cop bowed as The Roach casually chuckled and remark._

"Hey there pal! You don't have to greet me like I was your emperor! I'm just your friendly local superhero Roach!"

_As everyone, including the students, cheered and claps as they saw the thugs were arrested and placed inside the police's car. The Roach suddenly got a group of girls coming onto him and other boys as well crowded him and thanking him, asking autograph even. Sumika stood there with her eyes wide and smiled to see her favorite hero The Tremendous Roach came to rescue. Meiya and Yuuhi stood there shocked to witness a superhero just showed up to Japan. Takeru was shocked as well...But he then laughed loudly._

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh man!"

_Meiya asked._

"Why are you laughing Takeru?"

_Takeru wiped his tears and smiled._

"This is so rich! This is fake!"

_Sumika got shocked and slapped Takeru hard as he covered his back head._

"OW! What was that for!?"

_Sumika responded rather, not pleased with his reaction to the superhero who just saved their lives._

"What's wrong with you!? He just saved us all from a bunch of hooligans from getting us and the others killed!"

_Takeru said._

"Sumika are you dumb?! This is just a movie shoot scene! The Roach is an iconic comic book character from Justice Comics!"

_Yuuhi said._

"But...There are no directors or producers around here."

_Takeru casually said._

"Yeah right, there might be hidden somewhere to get the shot without being in the scene."

_Suddenly the hero himself went approaching the three and asked._

"You guys doing okay?"

_Sumika blushes a lot and jumps onto The Roach with a clingy-like way and said cheerfully._

"Thank you thank you thank you thaaaaaank you for saving us!~"

_The Roach chuckles and pats her as he was confused but accepted a fan._

"Nah! It was my honor!"

_Meiya and Yuuhi giggle and slightly turns a bit red as Meiya said._

"Your heroism is no doubt gratitude to Japan."

_The Roach finger guns them as they giggled more. Which suddenly Sumika jumps in shows a blank paper and a pen to The Roach while smiles and asks joyfully._

"Can you write me an autograph!?"

_The Roach grabs them and smiles underneath the mask. As he grabs the paper and the pen._

"Sure thing!"

_He began to write his superhero name The Roach with his iconic logo on it and gives it to Sumika who cheerfully hugs the autograph as he chuckles. Yuuhi begins to say._

"Thank you so much. Your heroism will forever be known that day, do you want me to thank you in front of entire Japan?"

_The Roach laughs._

"That's a big offer but Nah! It was my pleasure! Just doing my job! But I gotta go, I need to bug some more! I so I gotta flea away!"

_The Roach jumps and leaps across the buildings. Takeru was left standing surprised, seeing he didn't see any phantom strings on the suit or any wires to make him leap across. He began to slowly question what's going on._

**_That was rather odd...I swear the dude is like a famous comic book hero that has blockbuster hit movies. This can't be some illusion or imaginative way. Like, no way in hell anyone can jump like that like it's nothing. Maybe I am drunk. I think we should move forward to School to forget this incident._**

_As the three continued to walk, he sees Sumika hugs the autograph with her eyes closed, like madly in love with the hero. And Takeru says._

"Will you stop that?"

_Sumika simply said quickly._

"Never."

_Takeru shrugs and frowns, as he asked Meiya._

"That was random."

_Meiya raises a brow and asks._

"What random?"

_Takeru says._

"This guy that showed up, I know him. He's like an iconic comic book character who got his powers after his DNA got roached to give him strange powers and became America's best superhero. What the hell was he doing in Japan!? And how did he speak Japanese?!"

_Meiya simply said._

"Huh? Comic book? I am not sure where you are getting this from, he never had any mangas. He's been a superhero for what I can tell for 5 years."

_Takeru was now shocked and confused._

"That's insane!"

_Yuuhi was confused as well and says._

"I thought you knew this already since he's your favorite superhero?"

_Takeru went silent seeing this is confusing for him. He has no idea what to say or anything so he simply frowned and responded._

"Nevermind..."

_As they arrived at the school, they went to their corridors and did what they had to do before moving up to the school hall, there the three was greeted by a brown-haired girl with glasses and the sense of confidence and arrogance._

"Where have you three been that long?"

_Meiya responded._

"Sorry Chizuru, something happened."

_It was Chizuru Sakaki. Chizuru looks at them curiously and asked._

"What would that be this time? Shirogane's stupidity gotten you three into trouble again?"

_Takeru responded._

"Hey!"

_Chizuru simply smirked as Meiya said._

"I'll fill you in later."

_Chizuru said._

"Very well."

_Chizuru then eyes on Takeru and says._

"Shirogane, you're late."

_Takeru responded._

"Yeah no shit! Shitzuru!"

_Chizuru went surprised by the remark and angrily responded._

"W-W-What did you call me!?"

_Takeru suddenly says in his head._

**_Oh crap._**

_Just before Chizuru was about to attack him, a beautiful and caring woman arrives in with her teal clothing and brown dress-like with beautiful brown hair and says._

"What's going on in this time of day?"

_Chizuru says._

"S-Sorry Sensei! It was just Takeru's immaturity again."

_The teacher chuckles and says._

"Now now, you shouldn't treat poor Takeru like a punching bag, instead of lecture him with mathematics."

_Takeru says._

"Hey Marimo!"

_It was none other than Marimo Jinguuji. The nicest teacher you would find around the school of course._

"Shirogane...I told you not to call me by my name! Do I ever do with you?"

_As Marimo frowned. Takeru said._

"Sorry!"

_Marimo smiled with such ways that it almost like an angel arrived in to calm the situation that was about to happen._

"So how's everyone been doing today?"

_Sumika joyfully butts in and says._

"The Roach was here?"

_Marimo and Chizuru were surprised to hear the American hero was in Japan._

"Oh? You mean the pest that everybody hates to love?"

_As Marimo said that, Chizuru said._

"I heard he's a very strong guy and insanely agile as well. I'll like to know how."

_Marimo said._

"I did hear that cockroaches, in general, can be hard to kill because of their physiologies."

_Chizuru said._

"Tell me about it, I hate those pests. Ewuargh!"

_Sumika butted in with an angry look._

"What's wrong with you? He's like the greatest superhero for many reasons! Don't you dare insult his kind!"

_Chizuru eyes widen by the random outburst as Takeru was also surprised as well._

"Okay okay, I'm sorry. He's a great hero."

_As Chizuru said that. Sumika giggles as she hugs the paper more and Takeru facepalms and says._

"She's been hugging that autograph for the past 10 minutes."

_Marimo chuckles and says._

"Hehe~ I can't blame her. She loves her hero as much as I lov-I mean. It's great!"

_Marimo nervously laughs._

"I better get going before class starts! See you in class!"

_She rushes there blushing red. As they were confused. Chizuru then looks at Sumika and says._

"So you are going to sell the autograph on Abay?"

_Sumika says quickly._

"Never."

_Just before a black haired girl with a sloth-like attitude was standing behind Chizuru whole the time while nobody noticed._

"She secretly wants to marry him."

_Chizuru jumped a bit as did Takeru and says._

"Damn it Ayamine! Don't you know when to knock?"

_It was Ayamine Kei who stood there calmly and rather bored. And remarked._

"Knock knock."

_Takeru says._

"Urgh...Who's there?"

_Ayamine says._

"Chizuru."

_Takeru says._

"Chizuru who?"

_Meiya was confused, Yuuhi chuckled, Sumika was incredibly confused, and Chizuru facepalmed hard and sigh._

"You said that?"

_Chizuru implied as Ayamine says._

"Chizuru is non-existent."

_She strongly to an offense to what Ayamine just said and turned around and says._

"If you want to say it, say it to my face!"

_Ayamine said._

"It wasn't me."

_Chizuru shortly said._

"We all heard you!"

_Ayamine fake gasps._

"I got busted."

_Chizuru simply frowns by Ayamine's calm and rather strange behavior so she didn't pay any mind to her idiocy, for now. Takeru then asked._

"Hey where's Ta-"

_Just before his eyes, arrived a fast-moving rushed small girl that bumps onto Takeru that has pink hair with cat-like hair ears. And patted her head and said._

"Owowowowowo!"

_They all stared down and asked if she was okay as she stood up still patting her head and nervously said._

"I...I'll be fine!"

_Before she went all cutesy catgirl that he is to the crowd and giggles._

"I just arrived just in time! Perfect!"

_Takeru smiles._

"Good job Tama. You least beat Mikoto to it."

_He simply patted her head, It is Tamase Miki. The cute and caring girl of the group of friends of which suddenly unexpected happened, a slightly taller girl then Tama drags a bit on Takeru's clothing on his back. He turned around and saw a very calm cute girl with silverish purple hair with twin tails that are long with some small bunny ears prop on her head and simply said._

"Hello..."

_Takeru smiled and replies._

"Hey Yashiro!"

_It was Yashiro Kasumi. She suddenly made a small smile on her face and bowed to the rest of the people._

"I assume you and Yashiro went together?"

_Chizuru asked Tama. Which Tama says._

"Mhm! I felt like I wanted to hang-out with her and show her how to come to school!"

_Chizuru replies with a smile._

"You did well."

_In which Sumika smiles and says._

"Yup!"

_Then something odd just happened, someone also arrived in rushing like a dork and fell on the ground and landing next to Takeru's foot and says._

"Ow ow ow! Oh hey Takeru!"

_It was a short blue-haired girl that was at the height as Tama and casually stood up and smiled like nothing just happened._

"What are the odds... Sup Mikoto?"

_It was Yoroi Mikoto. She is the strangest and confusing person of the group of which he still doesn't understand why Mikoto is like that but needless to say. It's how it is._

"Oh! I am perfectly fine Takeru! How about you?"

_Takeru says._

"I'm good."

_The group of girl chuckles of course after what happened to Mikoto. As they all went back to the class and everyone found their seats and waited for the school to start. Takeru casually chilled as he looked at the window from his classroom and sees outside, confused. And began questioning._

**_This is weird...Too weird, I know those superheroes are work of fiction to bring and contribute stories for everyone to love and enjoy. Why the hell was there The Roach showing up out of nowhere? The hell did he appear most of all in Japan for? This is too weird for me, I just...I don't understand this is just now I want to question a lot now. Maybe the dude created some technological outfit that creates gizmos to simulate the hero he loves? I am just...Clueless..._**

_Suddenly, when the class starts, he sees other students that are not human-looking, sits on their seats as other student sees them as casual and another student in high school like, one with green skin, one alien-looking, and the other. Takeru went silent and rather terrified and confused, his heartbeat began to hit a lot, visible sweats to the naked eye, his eyes were wide and looked around as Marimo was prepared to introduce a new assignment the students are about to do. Right before his eyes were strange individuals that are in school in his class like it's just another Monday for them. He was shocked and Marimo saw his reaction and asked worriedly._

"Shirogane...? Are you okay?"

_The other students turned around and saw the scared Takeru, Sumika asked._

"Takeru? Are you okay?"

_Meiya and the other group joined in to see him over. They could see him beginning to sweat some more and eyes wide breathing terrified. Chizuru suddenly says._

"Shirogane? What the hell is wrong!?"

_Sumika replies stressfully._

"Someone call the nurse!"

_Marimo approached and checked on Takeru._

"Shirogane, can you hear me?!"

_Takeru suddenly shouts._

"WHERE THE HELL AM IIIIIII!"

**MUV-LUV CHAMPIONS.**


End file.
